Mafia
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: The Fairy Tail crew play mafia together! Slight Gajevy and Nalu. Please Review!


**A/N: The Fairy Tail crew playing Mafia. Enough said. Just something I thought of a while ago while playing Mafia with my basketball team. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Pairings: Minor Gajeel/Levy, minor Lucy/Natsu, platonic Levy/Laxus, slight Bixlow/Lisanna (if you want to see it that way).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal December day, the skies clear, though the temperature may have been a bit nippy. Keyword; Supposed. After dinner time and most of the guild members had left, the skies grew dark and the snow started. But it wasn't just snow. It was a blizzard. After the first hour, thinking it would eventually stop (it didn't), Mira forbade anyone who was still in the guild from leaving.

"But Mira!" Lucy complained. "I wanted to go home and work on my novel, it's getting late, I really need to go!"

But Mira was adamant. "No Lucy. Your toes will fall off if you go out there, you'll just have to wait here until it stops with the rest of us."

By 'the rest of us', Mira meant the small handful of people still there. Elfman and Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Juvia was also there, because she always went where Gray went. Happy wasn't with his dragonslayer, having spent the day with Carla and Wendy. The Raijinshuu were sitting in a corner, Laxus and Evergreen looking extremely bored, Bixlow entertaining himself with his dolls and Freed reading a book. Sitting with Lucy was Levy, also reading a book. Gajeel was in another corner, sulking and trying to devise a plan so he could leave.

"It's ok, Lu. It couldn't get any worse, right?" Levy smiled, Lucy groaned and sat back down, putting her head on the table.

As if by magic, Levy had cursed them all, the lights went out, the small buzz that was the heater shut down, and everyone was quiet.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Levy!"

"Why'd you have to jinx it!?"

"Now what are we going to do? It's going to get really cold really fast."

"Everyone calm down!" Erza shouted, making them feel anything but. "Mira, you and Lisanna find the candles and lanterns, Gajeel and Laxus, you get some wood from the reserves and throw it in the fireplace so Natsu can make a fire. It'll keep us warm." Once given their orders, Mira and Lisanna went off, coming back minutes later with lanterns. Gajeel and Laxus came back soon after with wood, throwing it into the fireplace, Natsu lighting it and everyone huddled around each other.

Lucy shivered. Levy wrapped her arms around her best friend. "We'll keep each other warm, Lu!" The two giggled and cuddled up together. Gajeel visibly gagged next to Levy, and Natsu visibly pouted next to Lucy.

"We should keep each other warm, Gray!" Juvia squealed and jumped on Gray, who tried his best to push her off. It didn't work very well.

"I don't want to just sit here doing nothing." Laxus grumbled.

"Yeah, that's boring!" Bixlow shouted, his dolls repeating 'Boring! Boring!'

"Be quiet, Bixlow, unless you have any other ideas!" Lisanna snapped, shivering in her usual t-shirt and shorts. Elfman was trying his best to keep his sister warm.

"I have an idea!" Mira stood up and held out a deck of cards, where she got them was probably not to be questioned. "Let's play Mafia!" She beamed.

"Play what now?" Gajeel asked. Levy looked up at him, shocked.

"You've never played Mafia?" She asked incredulously. Gajeel just shrugged and shook his head. Levy sighed. "Well, now we have to play! We need to teach Gajeel!"

She pried herself from Lucy's grip and stood up. "I want to be narrator!"

"What's Mafia?" Lucy whispered to Natsu. He just grinned, and told her she'd have lots of fun. Mira gave the cards to Levy, who went through them picking out seemingly random cards. Setting the deck down she asked; "Who doesn't know how to play?"

Several people raised their hands, including Lucy, Evergreen, and Freed. Juvia begrudgingly raised her hand, wanting to know everything Gray knew.

"Ok! So, everyone gets a card. There are 2 aces, 1 king, 1 queen, and the rest are normal cards. If you get the queen, you are the doctor. If you get the king, you are the inspector. If you get one of the aces, you are a mafia. Any of the other cards are townspeople." She looked around to see if everyone understood so far.

"The rules are pretty simple, you don't want to let anyone know who you are, if you're mafia. I'll explain on the way. Everyone, hands out." Levy went around the circle and gave everyone a card.

"Everyone see their card? Don't let anyone else see!" She then gathered up all the cards and set them aside.

"What's your part in the game, shorty?" Gajeel asked. Deciding to ignore the shorty part, Levy explained.

"I am the narrator. When the mafia decides someone to kill, I make up a story about what happened. I also am the only person who knows who the mafia, inspector and doctor are."

"Can you remind us of the cards again?" Evergreen asked.

"King is inspector, Queen is doctor, ace is mafia. Ok, everyone close your eyes, _no peeking!_ " She added sternly.

"Mafia, open your eyes." Mira and Erza opened their eyes. They silently nodded in the direction of Elfman before Levy told them to close their eyes again.

"Inspector open your eyes." Gray opened his eyes. "Who do you think the mafia is?" Gray pointed to Natsu, and Levy shook her head. "Inspector, close your eyes.

"Doctor open your eyes." Evergreen opened her eyes. "Who would you like to save?" Evergreen looked around for a second before shrugging, and pointing to Freed. "Doctor, close your eyes. Everyone, open." Everyone opened, some rubbing their eyes, Erza putting on a good act and yawning.

"Now!" Levy clasped her hands behind her back, pacing back and forth in the circle. "Last night was a night of tragedy. And blood." She said dramatically. "A certain male figure was walking home. This male figure was our very own, Elfman." Levy gestured to the take over mage. Elfman scowled, upset to be out of the game so quickly. Levy continued. "He was a powerful mage, but sadly, was mugged. He fought back, and the mugger 'accidentally'... stabbed him." Levy shrugged. "Who did it?"

The room was quiet at first, until Mira spoke, coolly. "I think it was Evergreen. She's always had it out for Elfman."

"Ha! The first to accuse is always mafia! It's Mira!" Natsu jumped up and shouted. Mira put on her best shocked face.

"What? Why would I stab my own brother?" Natsu began to say something, but couldn't think of a reason, and sat back down, sulking. Lucy rubbed his back soothingly.

"I bet it was one of the Raijinshuu! They don't like Elfman because he likes Evergreen!" Lisanna smiled and crossed her arms.

"What!?" Evergreen exclaimed, at the same time, Elfman grew red and shouted at his sister; "I do not, Lisanna!"

"Sorry. Not sorry, big brother!"

"Gray is being suspiciously quiet!"

"Don't you dare blame Juvia's Gray!"

"Sorry Juvia…"

"It was Gray, he's not even defending himself!"

"I ain't the mafia."

"Likely story, stripper!"

"You wanna go flame brian!?"

"Boys!" Levy shouted, shutting them up. "We need to decide so we can move on."|

"I think its Evergreen!"

"I think it's Gray!"

"I think it's Mira!"

"OK, Mira, Gray and Evergreen are on the chopping block. Votes for Evergreen? Votes for Gray? Votes for Mira?" After counting all the hands, Levy smiled and sweetly said, "Gray, the townspeople have decided. You're dead."

Gray shrugged and gave a 'you'll regret this' look.

"Alrighty then! Everyone close your eyes! Mafia open!" Erza and Mira opened, nodding at Laxus. Elfman looked like he was going to cry, being killed off by his own sister, while Gray just smirked knowingly.

"Mafia close. Inspector open." Gray winked knowingly at Levy."Inspector close. Doctor open!" Evergreen opened her eyes. She looked around and pointed to Laxus. "Doctor close! Everyone, open!"

Once everyone was paying attention, Levy began to narrate, but a large shiver interrupted her. She was wearing her usual orange dress, but a thin white pull over as well. It didn't keep her very warm.

Seeing this, Laxus shrugged off his thick, fuzzy jacket and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and accepted it, wrapping it around her. It was ginormous, easily enveloping the tiny woman in a mountain of cloth. Gajeel snickered, after scowling.

"Thank you Laxus! SO! Last night, this same generous man with the fuzzy, and _warm_ coat," Levy paused and wrapped the coat around herself even tighter, making her look even smaller. "...was organizing his animal print shirts, when he heard a noise." Laxus narrowed his eyes, a spark of electricity flowing through the room. "Ok ok, geez, keep your pants on. This same man was organizing his lightning-proof socks when he heard a noise. He went to investigate, finding nothing. Suddenly.." She paused for dramatic effect, though the jacket was seriously throwing off her mojo. "HE WAS JUMPED! And stabbed." She added at the end. Laxus growled.

"HOWEVER!" Levy shouted. "Freed was walking past his dear teammates house and heard the noise in time for him to get to the doctor. So, Laxus is not dead."

"It was Erza!"

"Um, Natsu, why would you think that?" Lucy asked.

"Duh, she's had it out for Laxus ever since he came back!"

"That sounds more like you, Natsu."

"Yeah."

"She's right."

"Oh, come on guys!"

So the night went by, a lot faster and more fun than most would have wanted to admit. The lights came back on, scaring Juvia and Levy out of their skin when the generators made a loud noise. After looking outside, Mira decided that everyone could go home, but they had to leave in pairs.

Natsu went to Lucy's place, Levy tagged along with Gajeel. Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed went to Freed's apartment. Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira went home together. Juvia left with Gray, only because Juvia refused to let anyone else go with him. And Erza left for Fairy Hills alone, because no one dared doubt her ability to walk home by herself.

The rest, I'll leave to your imaginations.

* * *

 **A/N: I had posted this a while ago, and with some negative feedback, took it down. Now it's back! I hope you liked it! PLease Review!**

 **~Marshy**


End file.
